scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-371-X
SCP-371-X, mostly known as 'Sawgirl', was a non-breed Xara-classed SCP in Site-19. History Sawgirl was born on 14th of August 1994 at approximately 10:05 in the morning in Belgrade, Serbia. She attended 'Kosta Abrasevic' middle school at the age of 7. She always said that the middle school was her hell school. Due to being bullied for 8 years by her class mates because of her difference in appearance, she developed a traumatic personality. After finishing middle school with solid good grades, she then attended 'The Nurse Training School "Belgrade"' at the age of 15. Because of the enduring trauma, she became isolated and quiet. She never finished high school. Discovery of 'Username:666', Introduction of a Beast and Development of Insanity (This is divided into 3 sections) Before finishing the third grade with solid grades, she discovered scary stories known as 'Creepy Pasta'. For those who don't know, Creepy Pastas are consisted of short stories that scare the ever living out of readers. She got addicted to the stories that she decided to do research on the creatures and make some stories of her own. Discovery of 'Username:666' In the middle of July, she was surfing through DeviantART, looking through random pictures of creepy pastas... She then found a comic called Pasta Monsters. It was a really interesting comic to read, but when she reached a certain page where Jeff has his eyes look hyper-realistic, she didn't hesitate to look in the description and to check the link that was below it. The link led to a You Tube video entitled '666'. The title was however edited in the Zalgo Text Generator. After checking the video out and getting a few shivers on the way, she looked at the uploader of the video. The uploader's name was 666isback666. Curious, she checked his profile and was scarred at what she had seen. What she didn't know that these videos were not made by him. Afterwards, she decided to click on a random video entitled 'Username 666'. After looking at the video, she was speechless at what she saw. After a few minutes, she turned off her computer and lied down on the bed, hoping that the video would surpass her any second. It never did. After turning it back on, she expected something bad to happen to her computer, but to her surprise, everything was normal. Except for the dA Muro. When she began to draw on it, she noticed that the mouse cursor turned into a black and white strapped hand that lasted only for good 2 seconds. At first she thought it wasn't a big deal, but then she thought that 'username 666' had something to do with it, and freaked out a bit. Introduction of a Beast The following is an except from her diary that stated the happenings the night before. "I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed that I saw '666' again... coming out of my computer.. I tried to run away from her, but she managed to grab me by the neck and pull me down into the deepest pits of the computer itself. On the inside, it looked too corrupted. Her hand kept dragging me deeper and deeper that I didn't know where I was going anymore.. Then when I reached the light, my eyes widened. I could see.... creatures... with no eyes... extremities are in places there shouldn't be..what was weird was that the creatures moved rhythmically. A few seconds later, they stopped moving.. They stood still like statues. The hand that held my neck let go. It then pointed forward. "I should go there?", I thought to myself. I didn't hesitate to go the way the hand pointed. I shouldn't have done that. As I walked in, I could see a huge monstrosity. It probably appeared to be 70 ft tall, with many extremities and... entrails... the whole EXPLICIT body was made of entrails with.. blisters.. I was so grossed out at the sight that I wanted to vomit so badly. The creature didn't had any eyes, but it knew that I was there the whole time. It made me freak out a bit.Then... I saw a woman, morphing out of the periff. She looked at me with her yellow-green eyes. From her appearance, I knew that she was a lipstick faced demon. I never payed much attention to the movie 'Insidious', but 'Birdemic' is 10x better than that EXPLICIT! She introduced herself as Kazua, the guardian of Escargia. The guardian of what now? Is she telling me that.. that.. THING... is actually... Escargia? I screamed that out aloud pointing at the beast. Kazua only let out a little smirk, explaining about the creature. When I asked about it's purpose, she replied by saying that the human kind needs to suffer for they are experimenting on each other. And experimenting on Escargia's kind as well. Out of anger, she slammed the entrailed wall with her fists, which instantly crumbled into pieces. After she calmed down, she told me that this creature that is beside me is now apart of me. I was a bit confused at first, but then freaked out after she told me that something bad will happen to me a month from now, And that there would be nothing to stop it.. I woke up after the darkness consumed me. Development of Insanity The dead line didn't last long. 2 weeks after the nightmare, something bad 'did' happen. When she was walking around with her sister at the park during the night time, she noticed a man walking towards them. He began to mock them in an extreme fashion, which made her mad. She pouned on him and began to punch him. After a few punches, the man bled to death. The woman that appeared in her dream had appeared right in front of her, stating that she was wrong when she said that her insanity will strike within a month. She told her a little bit about the guards that will take her to the asylum, and waved a final goodbye. The next morning, the guards of the asylum showed up and slowly walked to her as they roughly put the straight-jacket on her. She screamed as she was being dragged by the guards. She begged and struggled against the guards that held her. She couldn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her family. How did that happen? Who called the guards? She never knew... What she didn't know was that her sister decided to rat her out by telling their parents about the incident that happened. 2 hours later, she finally arrived to the Wishing Tree Psychiatric Hospital. What was weird was that she was the only subject there. During her stay in the asylum, she was known as Subject # 371. Meeting Ed for the first time A few days after after she was accepted into the asylum, she had did some bad things. Those included: -Making the main Psychiatrist kill herself by jumping off the roof of her apartment, -Finding a piece of embryo's hand with blister like 'eyes' all over, found under her bed, -Pissed off the main Doctor Alexander Marcovich by meditating (one of the staff members found the entrail under her bed), -But mostly, she pissed off the whole asylum with her neutrality. (That's what happens when you sedate a person with so much sedatives) A few hours after, a chief neurosurgeon of St. Lucius Hospital, was deported to Serbia to check out "The Special Case". His name was Doctor Edgar J. Friendly, or Ed for short. After being introduced to Subject 371, he became interested in her case, stating that he will do everything in his power to see what makes her 'tick'. 3 days afterwards, he requested the main doctor to let her go on a parole for 3 days. The request was then granted. During the parole, he got to know her a bit about her past and why she thought why she is in the asylum. After the 3 days, they returned safely. Suddenly, 2 days afterwards, something unexplainable happened. One part of the asylum turned into 'walls of eyes' for an unexplainable reason. There were several casualties in which included a death of their main doctor. The last wish of the main doctor was to kill Subject 371 in 2 days prior via euthanasia. During that time, she was heavily sedated which caused her to lose a bit of emotions. 2 days later, right before she was about to be euthanized, she grabbed the scalpel and killed the nurse. She took another scalpel with her and began to go on a murder spree, killing 'almost' everyone that stood in her way. The only doctor she didn't kill was Ed, due to his kind behavior and interest in her past. He was her considerable 'first friend'. He gave her the files and stated that she needs to hide those files away from the society. She took the files and ran out of the asylum taking along the files and her cellphone. The warehouse After Ed set the asylum on fire to cover up her tracks, she took the files into the old abandoned warehouse 20km away from the asylum. The old abandoned warehouse was actually a storage for the power tools that was closed down in 1999.'' "A perfect place to hide the files"'', she thought to herself. Luckily, she could manage to get in without getting harmed. After trying to hide the files in a box of power tools, she was encountered Kazua. Kazua put her to a test, stating that if she can't beat 'Jane the Killer' she would never escape her grasp. After a tromendeous fight, she grabbed a chainsaw and cut her extremities off ending the test. Kazua congratulated her and told her that her insanity will lead her path to salvation of the Escargian kind. Since then, she had been killing the people wo did 'bad deeds'. Her current location was unknown. Until a few months later, she decided to return back to the asylum because she remembered that she misplaced one file that was important to her. Contained by the SCP Agents After returning back to the asylum, she never expected for the SCP Agents to be in the same place she was. After being discovered by the agents, she was in the state of rage. She killed 5 agents and 10 were injured from 'falling down'. Before she could be captured, she 'snapped out'. When she looked at her hands that was covered in blood, she began to cry and collapsed afterwards. The agents managed to contain her after collapsing, She was brought to the foundation a day later. She was classified as SCP-371-X. 'X' stands for 'Xara' class, a new class that she herself suggested. Meeting James for the first time A few months after being contained by the foundation, she grew...lonesome... but as sooner than she thought, her life changed forever after being introduced to Commander James. James was doing a friendship attempt with certain SCP's, but what he didn't know was that 173's chamber was relocated to another area in Site-19, as seen on this first audio log. During the first time, he wasn't aware of her abilities as an Escargian, in which he almost got terminated by her. The second attempt went a bit smoothly, but before the second test, she requested to see James, but her requests were declined. She went into a state of rage, killing almost everything and everyone in her path. James was deported there, and as he was attempting to calm her down, she hit him point blank on the head with her tendril, knocking his helmet off. Since she never knew how he actually looked like without the helmet, she calmed down and left back to her chamber. During the second test, she said a sentence, that was unknown. She put James to a test, whenever he would manage to find out the translation on his own, but she knew the truth. She knew that he would give up the day later. The test ended by mentally pushing James out of her chamber, stating that she needed to take a 'routine nap', for she was blushing after seeing his face up close. The third try was the final test of attempted friendship, and officially declared a success. He managed to befriend her after she began to cry. She slowly began to fall in love. When she confessed her feelings to him, he felt the same thing she felt over the past few days that passed. As soon as they confessed their feelings to each other, they decided to tie the knot by getting married. Ther marriage was a bit.. extraordinary, but worth to remember. Starting a family Shortly after they got married, she got pregnant for the first time. The 9 months passed by, and she gave birth to little George. But because he was born as a human baby, he has one inherited trait from the mother's 'Escargian' side: growth. In 3-6 months, the child grows a bit faster than the regular human being. The only trait that he could inherit from the mother's side. The second child was a bit unplanned, but after a little debate, they decided to keep the second child, for the horrid truth that James heard from Mei 'scarred him'...a bit.. (Sorry dude.. I didn't mean it.. :T but that's how it goes)... Soon after, she gave birth to little Noah, their second child. It still has human features like George, but is likely to inherit the growth ability from his mother. Personality She is mostly depicted as a 'troubled child', but she acts on her best behavior. She mostly speaks when spoken to, doesn't like to speak that much. She thinks that silence is always golden. Sometimes, she can be a bit cranky when either provoked or angered, or when someone talks bad about James. She can be over-protective when it comes to family or friends, for she does not trust strangers. Ability Because she is a non-breed containing the Original Escargia within her body, her abilities differ from the other non-breeds. Her abilities are mostly varied, as she is able to: -summon tendrils out of her back at will (because she has 'blood skin', her back can itch from time to time, acting like a common rash; -use 'The Picture Frame Effect'. She is the third one to pull off the effect. The first one to use the ability was Nae, then her sister Mei; -use the book of Escargia and the spells that are within; -heal the wounds of the other via healing tendril. The tendril is normal shaped, only exception is that the tendril is covered in what appears to be a watery gel. She is extremely good in hand-to-hand combat, but long range attacks keep her from the close combat skills, as she sometimes fears to get hit in the face. Trivia -She is the first Xara classed SCP known to the foundation.(it is unofficial, and I tend to keep it that way) -Even though her real name is Starna, she herself doesn't know it for her rage fits and insanity attacks cause her to lose a bit of memory. -The picture frame effect is her signature attack. The effect was mostly based off of the Username 666 video by Nana825763 -When you RP with her, she may be a bit serious, or nervous, depends on the environment.. When she is alone, she is nervous and vice verca. The more you RP with this character, the easier is to earn her trust. -Sometimes she tends to show an obsession towards James, for she feels like she is his personal guardian. If anyone is ever to insult him, she will agressively defend him in any way possible. -Despite being a non-breed (Escargii), she knows when to act human. -She was always a human being, even before she received the power of Escargia. -She can be a bit childish at states, but that is because she is playing with her sons.(Well.. how else will their sons earn their love? D: ) References Category:Characters Category:PI-6